


Diana Denied

by WantonLewdity



Series: Breaking the Wonder Woman [5]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Denial, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gags, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, drool, issa spider gag because i'm self indulgent even in my requests, it's definitely orgasm delay, mmm does this fall under orgasm denial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonLewdity/pseuds/WantonLewdity
Summary: You can't always get what you want, but sometimes you get what you need.





	Diana Denied

The first thing Diana noticed when she woke up was how trapped she felt. She tried to pull her arms closer to her torso and rub some warmth back into her, but she couldn’t. She could barely move them an inch. She tried to crane her head around to see what was stopping her, but she couldn’t do that either. She cast her eyes around and saw what was going on.

 

Ropes. Lots of them. Wrapped around her wrists and snaking along her arms and all through her hair and criss-crossing across her torso. Maybe it was just one length of rope. She had no way of knowing for sure. She went to call out to Steppenwolf, to find out what was happening, but only a gargling sound came out. Ah. Her mouth was being pried open too. She looked around again, for any indication of where she might be. It looked like a cell, not unlike the one she remembered hanging in when he tormented her with the lasso. It may even have been the same one.

 

A door on the wall she was facing slid open, and her master strode in, towering over her as she sat on her knees. He strode over and rested a hand on her head , stroking it gently. A sigh of happiness escaped her. He knelt down to face her.

 

“I think you know why you’re here, my love.” She shook her head as best she could. “No, no, I think you do. You promised to give yourself to me, and yet you still hold back at every chance.” Diana felt her cheeks flush. She knew he was right, of course. Why was she still holding back, after all? He rose to his feet in front of her, one hand reaching into what could almost be considered dress pants if she were back on Earth. He pulled out his cock. She could see it pulsing gently as it began to swell. Drool dripped from her gaping mouth.

 

“Do you want this?” he asked, stroking it idly. She nodded as vigorously as she could. He took a step forward, the head of his cock tantalizingly close. “Then prove to me you deserve it.” Diana leaned forward as far as she could, mere millimeters. She stuck her tongue out, trying desperately to reach his cock. She swore she could feel her tongue flicking across the very tip, but she couldn’t be sure. Above her, Steppenwolf laughed as she strained to reach him. He waved a hand and she felt her ropes tighten, pulling her back, more upright, digging into her skin. She tried to suppress a mixed gasp and moan as the sensation sent a fire through her.

 

He took another step closer. “Try again.” He watched as she strained forward again, even less than before, a petulant whine building as she couldn’t reach the very thing she craved most at that moment.

 

She could feel tears building in her eyes. All she wanted to do was pull his cock down her throat, to feel him empty himself inside her while she stared up at him, and he wouldn’t let her. He was taking a sick pleasure in denying her this.

 

So was she, truth be told. She stared up at him, eyes pleading, her tongue stuck as far out as it would go and still barely reaching what she needed so badly in her mouth. Steppenwolf looked down at her, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Can my poor little pet not reach?” 

 

She shook her head as best she could. 

 

“Aw. Should I help you then?” 

 

She gave a tiny nod. 

 

“No, use your words.”

 

She let out a gargling sound, drool running down her chin and dripping onto her chest. She hoped that would do, and stuck out her tongue again. He promptly stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Diana closed her eyes and tried to relax her throat in anticipation. She felt the head enter her mouth, sliding along her tongue. It kept going. She tried to close her lips around it and her master slapped her cheek, prompting her to open up again. His head pressed at the back of her throat. For a brief moment she wondered if he’d stop there, if fucking her mouth would be enough for him.

 

But he pressed himself forward still. Diana felt her head tilt up involuntarily as his cock forced its way down her throat. She tried to gasp for breath and spluttered around his cock. Instead, she breathed as deep as she could through her nose, her eyes streaming with tears. He had throatfucked her many times since she arrived here, but she would never get used to it. She suspected he enjoyed that about her.

 

As soon as her nose pressed against his groin, he drew himself out and she gasped for breath. No sooner had she filled her lungs that he pushed himself in, forcing his entire length down her throat in one mighty thrust. Her eyes rolled back and she went limp as he thrusted down her throat, spit and drool flying everywhere as he pulled himself out and forced himself back in. This was what she wanted. This was what she needed. Sitting here, completely restrained, letting her master use her throat to get himself off.

 

She became aware of his grunts, of his cock twitching in her throat, and she knew what was coming. He pulled himself out, spit and drool dribbling down her chest, and she opened her mouth as wide as she could, the gag clattering to the floor. As he came, she remembered to close her eyes, just in time for a string of his essence to splatter across her left eye. She felt more and more of it coating her face, some landing in her mouth. She didn’t dare swallow before he said she could.

 

When it stopped, she opened her free eye gently. Steppenwolf was kneeling in front of her again. She could spy his cock, rapidly softening now that he was finished with her. 

 

“Swallow.”

 

She closed her mouth and flicked her tongue back, swallowing his seed with an audible gulp. She could feel the rest of it on her face still, the feeling not entirely unpleasant.

 

“Now you are mine. Forever. Is that clear? Is that final?”

 

Her whole body grew hot. She wanted this now, more than anything. The last days, possibly weeks, had taught her that. She belonged here, at her knees, by his side, ready for him to use her whenever he needed. Ready to debase herself for him, to moan his name, to beg him to fuck her until she couldn’t form words.

 

She looked up at him.

 

“Yes.”

 

Her voice was quiet but clear. Steppenwolf smiled at her, taking her chin in his hand. She nuzzled into it instinctively.

 

“Yes what, my pet?”

 

She thought for a moment about what to call him. What he might like, what she might like. Only one thing made sense for the conqueror of Earth.

 

“Yes, my king.”

 

He laughed, the sound more like music than the nails on a chalkboard when she had first arrived. He withdrew his hand and rose to his feet. Slowly, he backed out of the room, never taking his eyes off her. The door closed.

 

Diana, formerly of Themyscira, now servant and slave of Steppenwolf, succumbed to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in all likelihood, the end of the Breaking the Wonder Woman series, barring any additional scenes I or the person behind this want(s) to see.


End file.
